300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chang Xuan Ling
'Abilities' ---- Ru Jiao Si Qi (Stuck Together As By Glue) Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'When enemy hero with '''Corpse Poison' debuff is attacked by Chang Xuan Ling, the shadow of Chang Hao Ling will appear beside her to launch a special attack on the target, dealing 30/60/90/120 + AP magic damage (upgraded at level 6/11/16). *''Note - ''This skill will not trigger the special attack on the Corpse Poison debuff from the same cast of Qian Shi Wan Du Zhang E on the same target more than once. ---- Ling Feng Ci (Spirit Blades) Q Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana '''Cooldown: '''6.5 seconds *''Active - ''Chang Xuan Ling jumps into the air before throwing a barrage of hidden weapons on the target area, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. ---- Shen Qing Ru Yan (Light As A Swallow) W Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana '''Cooldown: '''8 / 7.5 / 7 / 6.5 / 6 seconds *''Active - ''Chang Xuan Ling is agile, replaces her next basic attack within 5 seconds with a special basic attack that instantly deals a fatal strike 2 times, dealing a total of 60/100/140/180/220 + AP magic damage and applying Grievous Wounds debuff (重伤) on the target. Upon casting this skill, Chang Xuan Ling also gains 8%/9%/10%/11%/12% bonus Movement Speed and 40% Evasion Rate for 2 seconds. *''Note - ''The Grievous Wounds debuff reduces all healing received by 50%. *''Note - ''The damage from this skill doesn't apply slow debuff from Winter Scepter. ---- Qian Shi Wan Du Zhang (Thousand Corpses Ten Thousand Poisons Palm) E Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''4 seconds *''Active - ''Chang Xuan Ling dashes toward a target location and strikes all enemies on his traveling path, dealing 55/100/145/190/230 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit and applying a Corpse Poison debuff to them. When enemy heroes with Corpse Poison debuff use an active skill, they will take of target's maximum Health magic damage and the debuff will be consumed. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. *''Note - ''When Chang Xuan Ling dashes through enemies using this skill while she has a special basic attack from Shen Qing Ru Yan (Light As A Swallow) W, she will launch her special basic attack on the first target hit by the dash. ---- Shen Ming Da Fa (Great Law of the God) R Cost: 100 Mana '''Cooldown: '''120 / 110 / 100 seconds *''Active - ''Chang Xuan Ling vanishes from the battlefield while suppressing the target enemy hero for 1.6 seconds, dealing damage 5 times within 1.6 seconds with each time deals 60/90/120 + AP magic damage (becomes true damage if there is an allied Chang Hao Ling nearby. After this skill finishes, Chang Xuan Ling reappears at her original position where she uses this skill. If this skill kills the target, the skill will permanently increase Chang Xuan Ling's Ability Power by 10 (can't be stacked more than 300 Ability Power). ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes